Zords (Samurai)
Samurai Megazord See also: Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh In Power Rangers Samurai, the five Samurai Rangers' Folding Zords can combine into the Samurai Megazord. They pilot the Zords by writing the kanji for "super" (超''chō''). The Rangers can combine the Zords into the Samurai Megazord by writing the kanji for "unite" (合 gō) It can summon a katana and a shield for protection. It resembles an ancient samurai. Lion Folding Zord See also: Shishi Origami The Red Samurai Ranger's Zord that resembles a lion. It forms the head and main body of the Samurai Megazord. Dragon Folding Zord See also: Ryuu Origami The Blue Samurai Ranger's Zord that resembles a dragon. It forms the left leg and helmet of the Samurai Megazord. It is capable of spitting blue fire to attack Nighloks. Turtle Folding Zord See also: Kame Origami The Pink Samurai Ranger's Zord that resembles a turtle. It forms the right arm of the Samurai Megazord. The Dragon Folding Zord is capable of throwing the Turtle Zord as an attack. Bear Folding Zord See also: Kuma Origami The Green Samurai Ranger's Zord that resembles a bear. It can form the right leg of the Samurai Megazord. It rears up on its hind legs to maul Nighloks. Ape Folding Zord See also: Saru Origami The Yellow Samurai Ranger's Zord that resembles an ape. It can form the left arm of the Samurai Megazord. element of is earth Beetle Blaster Megazord See also: Kabuto ShinkenOh The Beetle Zord combines with the Samurai Megazord to form the Beetle Blaster Megazord. It is equipped with many long range cannons in its helmet to take out Nighloks and giant Moogers. Its finishing attack is the Rotating Beetle Cannon which is the beetle horns rotating and firing a giant fireball. Beetle Zord See also: Kabuto Origami The Beetle Zord is the Red Ranger's and then Green Ranger's secret zord loaded with cannons for long-range attacks and is capable of using its pincers to trip giant Nighloks. It becomes a helmet for the Samurai Megazord forming the Beetle Blaster Megazord. Swordfish Fencer Megazord See also: Kajiki ShinkenOh The Swordfish Fencer Megazord is formed when the Swordfish Zord forms into armor for the Samurai Megazord to wear. It attaches to the back and head of the Samurai Megazord as well as creatting a twin sword that destroys Nighloks and being able to load that sword into its head for more power. Swordfish Zord See also: Kajiki Origami The Blue Samurai Ranger's secret Zord that resembles a Swordfish and can fire torpedos. In ancient times it escaped (or got lost) and roamed the ocean for centuries until the blue ranger used samurai power (and a fishing rod) to seal it back in its disc. Tiger Drill Megazord See also: Tora ShinkenOh The Tiger Drill Megazord is formed when the Tiger Zord forms into armor for the Samurai Megazord to wear. Its weapons are its Tiger Drills witch spin towards the Nighlok with all four drills spinning. Tiger Zord See also: Tora Origami A white Tiger who is the Red Ranger's second Zord summoned from the Tiger Disc. It has the ability to dig underground. When in "Zord Mode", It can burrow underground and create chasms. When the Master Xandred was sealed in the Netherworld, it fell in the chasm as well and was taken control by Madimot but later regained by the red ranger. Samurai Battlewing See also: Samurai Gattai DaiTenku and Ika Tenkuu Buster The Samurai Battlewing is formed when the Rangers write the kanji for unite to make the Beetle Zord, Swordfish Zord, and Tiger Zord combine. It's attacks are the Vortex Spin and Charging Slash. Auxiliary Blaster It the combination of Octozord and Samurai Battlewing. It unknown the Samurai Rangers used auxlilary Zords to combine. Battlewing Megazord See also: Cho Samurai Gattai Tenkuu ShinkenOh The Battlewing Megazord was created by Kevin the Blue Ranger, it is formed when the Rangers write the kanji for unite to make the Samurai Megazord and Samurai Battlewing combine. It is flight-capable and armed with the Samurai Megazord's katana. Octo Spear Megazord See also: Ika ShinkenOh The Octo Spear Megazord is formed when the Octozord forms into armor for the Samurai Megazord to wear. Its weapons include Spear Thrust, Ice Breath and its finisher Samurai Strike. Octozord see also: Ika Origami The Gold Samurai Ranger's Zord that resembles a squid (though incorrectly referred to as an octopus). It has a special ink that can hit invisible enemies to make them visible. Claw Zord See also: Ebi Origami The Gold Samurai Ranger's second Zord that resembles a Lobster.It Can form the Claw Battlezord. Claw Battlezord See also: DaiKaiOh The battle mode of the Clawzord. Has 4 modes that are changed by Antonio spinning a disk that appears next to him in the cockpit: *'Claw Battlezord East': Primary Battle Form with a red face. Attacks with Claw Pincher Slash *'Claw Battlezord West': Second battle mode with a green face that uses the Claw Zord's tail as a fan-like weapon. *'Claw Battlezord South': Third battle mode with a blue face and attacks with Double Katana Strike *'Claw Battlezord North': Combines the Claw Battlezord with the Octo Zord and attacks with a lance-like weapon. Has a gold and red face. Image:Shinken DaiKaiOh Higashi.jpg|Claw Battlezord East Image:Shinken DaiKaiOh Nishi.jpg|Claw Battlezord West Image:Shinken DaiKaiOh Minami.jpg|Claw Battlezord South Image:Shinken DaiKaiOh Kita.jpg|Claw Battlezord North Category:Samurai Category:Zords Super Samurai Megazord See also: DaiKaiShinkenOh It the combination of Samurai Megazord and Claw Battlezord. It unknown the Samurai Rangers used Zords to combine the new Megazord.